Uncle Sam Want's YOU
by Tallyon
Summary: Bella and Edward are married and are living a happy life in 1968. With a pregnant Rosalie and Bella and Edward are a newlywed couple, there might be some problems when Edwdard, Emmett, and Jasper get drafted into the Vietnam War. E&B R&Em A&J All Human.
1. The Perfect Life

**A/N: Hello Everybody! First of all, I must apologize for the updating, or lack of, on my first story, Off to College. I will be continuing it, it was just temporarily put on hold because of both my lack of ideas and inspiration… my ADD also played a big part in it too. I'll probably continue this week because of spring break. This story is about something that I'm really interested in: the Vietnam War. I don't know much about the war itself but I'm a hippie at heart (even if I was about thirties years too late) and I have plenty of ideas to keep this story going. Ideas, comments, and most importantly, Flames, are all welcomed! Now I am officially done with my rant so you can read the story.**

**Disclaimer: using an indignant accent I'ma hobo livin' on a trane with ma smelly hobo friends (no offence to hobos) and I don't even knowe how to read so do ya really think I could have wrotten Twilight? **

**BPOV**

I didn't think my life could have been any better. It was living in a beautiful little house in New York, 1968, and everything was going in my favor, which, with my luck, I knew couldn't last long. I had just gotten married to the love of my life, Edward Cullen, and we had just gotten back from our honeymoon in Hawaii. Alice and Rosalie, my two best friends and Edward's sisters, were at our house for a barbeque with their husbands, Edward's best friends, Jasper and Emmett. The guys were over by the grill talking about "guy stuff" and Alice, Rose, and I were sitting on a blanket under a giant oak tree in the back yard. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married three years ago and Alice and Jasper got married the following December. Rosalie had been acting strangely all day, like she was hiding something, but at the same time she seemed rather smug, more than usual that is. I decided to investigate.

"Sooo, Rosalie… What have you been up to lately?" I asked, trying to be subtle.

"Oh, nothing really. Me and Emmett went to a home goods store the other day and bought some paint for the kitchen."

"That's great Rose, that room really needs a new coat of paint." Alice looked from me to Rose with an annoyed look on her face.

"Okay guys, cut the crap. Rose," she looked expectantly at Rosalie, "You've been acting strangely all day. Do you want to tell us something?" Rosalie smiled sheepishly.

"Well… I, umm… I'm pregnant!" She whispered. We stared at her for a second in shock until we broke out into squeals. The boys looked over at us questionably and we just smiled innocently and waved.

"Oh my gosh! When did you find out? How long? Does Emmett know?" Alice bombarded her with questions.

"Quiet! Emmett doesn't know yet. I don't know how to tell him. I found out two weeks ago, right before you and Edward's wedding."

"Well you have to tell him sooner or later before he thinks you're going crazy having mood swings and gaining weight."

"Yeah, I know, it's just been so crazy with his brother in the war and everything. How should I tell him?"

"Tonight! That way everyone will know! This is so great Rose, I'm so happy for you!" Alice chirped.

"I guess… Do you think he'll be angry?"

"No! He'll be happy, for sure."

"Okay, but if he passes out or anything, you have to take him to the hospital!" We all laughed and talked for a while before going to set the picnic table. Rosalie was so uptight that when Alice shut the screen door, she nearly had a heart attack. We all sat down for dinner and the boys started talking.

"I heard that Ben Cheney **(Is that the right last name?)** got drafted last week." Jasper said.

"Ben… Angela's husband?" Angela was one of my best friends from college.

"Yeah. Uncle Sam is relentless." Edward saw me stiffen in my chair and smile at me reassuringly.

"You three have to promise that you'll never go into that war, you hear me?" I asked, and Alice and Rose both nodded.

"You don't really have a choice when you're drafted…" Emmett said sadly.

"Promise!" I barked.

"Yes ma'am." The said in unison.

"That's more like it." We ate in silence for a while before Alice started nudging Rosalie.

"Umm…" Rosalie started nervously. Everyone stopped eating to look at her, "I have an announcement to make. I don't really know how to say it so… I'm pregnant!" She said awkwardly and Emmett about chocked. After he regurgitated what he was choking on, he got a huge grin on his face and got up. He walked over to Rosalie and pulled her into a hug so tight that I swear her eyes were bulging out of her head.

"Oh my God Rosie that's great! Wait! Do you feel O.K? Oh God, I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry-"

"Hun, I'm fine, settle down!"

"Oh… Okay. Are you tired? Do you want to go home?"

"Emmett, come here and sit down." Edward demanded. "Congratulations Rose."

"Thanks." We talked the rest of the night and drank some beers- except for Rose- until Alice got a little too drunk for our likings and everyone went home. Edward and I went inside and he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy for Rose" I said.

"Yeah, Emmett was ecstatic; it was getting on my nerves." He laughed.

"I thought it was cute."

"Sure, Emmett is really cute." He kissed me and picked me up bridal style and headed to our room. _Our_ room. It felt good to be able to say that, maybe we could have what Emmett and Rose have some day. It seemed as if nothing could rain on my unusually long parade. Boy was I wrong…

**A/N: **I'll probably update tomorrow. This chapter was a little slow and probably not my favorites but its going to get better really fast. Again: Ideas, comments, flames, and reviews in general make me VERY happy. When I'm not happy, nobody is! MWHAHAHA!

Lots'a Luv,

-Ali


	2. All Down the Drain

**A/N: Hello People! I have a proposition for you. Since I am sick (on my spring break) I am going to write at LEAST two chapters tomorrow but before I post any of them, I want to have at least 10 reviews. I love being evil. This is the chapter where everything goes wrong; it's making me sad to write it. **

**I would like to thank the four people who were kind enough to review: DiscoSarah, Sakurasaskeromancelover, Edwardslover304, and especially FaithInSnape for their especially kind review.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still a hobo… don't own nuffin.**

**BPOV**

About two weeks have gone by since the barbeque. Me and the girls are having a slumber party because the boys are having a "guy's night". A guy's night is just them renting a hotel room, drinking a couple of beers, and playing poker. We had picked out _The Sound of Music_ to watch tonight and we were at the part where they were hiding from the Nazis in the church yard and Rolfe had just found Captain Von Trapp. Rosalie was crying, being the hormonal roller coaster she is lately. Alice was obviously nervous.

"I can't look! He won't shoot them will he? Bella! You've seen this before, what happens!" Alice asked.

"They get away, one of the nuns from the Abbey save them. Then they go over the mountains as a happy family. It's so romantic." Rosalie was crying so hard you could barely make out her words.

"Rose, it's okay! It's only a movie!"

"But Liesle never gets to see Rolfe again!" She cried.

"Well, would you want to see him again if he was a Nazi?"

"I guess not… but they were so cute together."

"It's okay Rose. Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No! I've never seen this before!" Alice protested. Rose just cried more. I walked over to the little black and white T.V. and turned it off.

"It will be showing again, Alice. They show it at least once a month."

"Okay…"

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked. I looked over at Rosalie and she was almost asleep. Her head was in the popcorn bowl and her legs were pinning Alice to the ground. I went over to Alice and lifted Rosalie's legs off of her and then got her hair out of the popcorn.

"Looks like someone is tired"

"Yeah… Poor Rose. Emmett's being so nice about it. He's always helping her."

"Jasper would go crazy with hormone overload… he's so sensitive to other people's feelings."

"I don't know what Edward would do. He's so protective, he might drive _me _insane." I sighed. Even though she's been insane for the past week, I'm envious of Rose. I would love to have what she has someday. 

"I think I'm going to bed." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm tired…" I turned out the kitchen light and locked the back door. Alice made herself comfortable on the sofa; Rosalie was still sprawled out across the floor. I curled up next to Rose and drifted to sleep.

"Night Alice."

"Goodnight Bella."

I woke up early to a sound coming from down the hall. Alice was still curled up on the couch so I decided not to wake her. I got up and went into the bathroom; where the noise was coming from. Poor Rosalie was hunched over the toilet puking her guts up.

"Damn morning sickness!" She moaned.

"Aw, I'm sorry Rose… Can I get you anything?" I offered.

"You can kill Emmett for doing this to me." She joked and pointed to her stomach.

"Sure thing Rose, let me go get my crow bar." 

"Really?"

"No! I was joking, Rose!" Alice walked in with an aggravated look on her face.

"Are we having a potty party or something?" She asked. Her hair was sticking up in every which way.

"No sleeping beauty, _I_ was being a good friend and checking on Rose."

"Nice hair by the way." Added Rosalie.

"Bite me!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch." Alice scowled and went back to the living room. I helped Rose up and we went to the kitchen.

"What does everyone want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Nothing for me." 

" I'm fine with anything." Alice said. I took out some eggs and bread. I put the bread in the toaster and took a pan out from the cabinet.

"Isn't this a lovely pan? Another wonderful wedding present. I don't see why people get us stuff like this; we can buy our own crap!" 

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Someone gave us a spoon set! Really, what are me and Jasper supposed to do with twenty-four antique spoons? You can't even eat with them!"

"That's nothing! Emmett and I got a wooden piggy bank. Enough said." Rose laughed, "We have a collection of crappy wedding gifts including a plunger, Steak knives, and a pair of matching oven mitts."

"We got light switch plates, a blender, and a lot of silverware." I said. Rose and Alice shared what they got and we laughed when Alice claimed that someone gave her throw pillows. It's kind of an inside joke with us, we all hate throw pillows, they're completely useless and get in the way. We ate in silence, Rose nibbled on some toast, afraid of throwing up again. Alice always disgusts us when she eats eggs, she puts ketchup all over them **(I love ketchup on eggs)**.

"That's so gross Alice! They look all bloody!"I complained.

"Well thanks for pointing that out, Bella! I think I'm going to go throw up again!"

"Sorry Rose, I'm just Observant is all." Alice just giggled. We finished breakfast and talked for a while. The guys got home at about 11:00 a.m. and the girls went home. I went outside to go get the mail. 

There wasn't much; just some bills… But then I saw an official looking letter that was addressed to Edward Cullen. _That's weird. He usually doesn't get any mail only addressed to him_. I thought. I walked up to the porch and my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the letter and my breath caught in my throat:

**Selective Service System:**

**ORDER TO REPORT FOR ARMED FORCES PHYSICAL EXAMINATION **

TO ALL REGISTRANTS: When you report pursuant to this order you will be forwarded to an Armed Forces Examination Station where it will be determined whether you are qualified for military service under current standards….. **(Actual draft letter. I'll put a picture of it on my profile, it's really cool)**

I couldn't read anymore. My perfect life had just instantly disappeared. I shrank down to my knees and fought to hold back tears. I failed terribly and countless tears leaked from my eyes and a loud sob escaped my chest. I stayed there for at least ten minutes until Edward found me on the porch.

"What wrong Bells? Are you hurt? What happened?" I shook my head and handed him the letter. He scanned it quickly, closed his eyes, and held me tight to him, rocking me back and forth slowly. I cried into his chest and clung to him as closely as possible. I didn't want this moment to end. Horrible images ran through my mind that made me dry even harder. It's all my fault, my bad luck caused all of this to happen, and now it could cost Edward his life. No! Edward was going to be fine, the war will end before they even get a chance to send him out, with all of the peace rallies going on, we'll probably pull out as soon as possible. But I knew this wasn't the case, we watch the news and nothing is getting better, only worse.

Edward hummed my lullaby softly as the hole slowly crept back into my chest. Whenever Edward and I are apart, this hole that I have grown to hate inhabits my chest causing a pain so powerful but totally indescribable. Even if we're apart for their "guy's night" the hole is there, just less powerful. But even though he was still with me right now, I knew that it wouldn't be long before he had to leave.

The draft was a touchy subject for me. My father, Charlie, went missing in action, then found as a prisoner of war that had starved to death in World War II. I was only two years old when he died and didn't know him very well, but it pained me through childhood when all of my friends had dads that would read them a book at night or sing them to sleep. I was disappointed that I didn't have a father for Edward to ask permission from when he proposed to me. I didn't have a father to walk me down the isle at my wedding, the happiest day of my life. And I wouldn't have a father to hold my newborn child in his arms, to go to my children's weddings, to be taken care of at his old age. I wish very much that my father could have experienced my childhood with me. I think he would have liked Edward. My mother doesn't understand why the death of a man that I hardly knew upset me so, but it did. It scares me to think about what happens every day. Every day a son, a husband, a father, and a brother is taken away from their family at the hands of war. Horrible images raced through my mind and caused another sob to escape my chest. Edward whispered soothingly to me although his voice was rough and broken.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." I wanted to be convinced, and it sounded like he was trying to convince himself too.

"I'm so scared." I cried.

"Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen. Maybe I'll tell them that I'm a homosexual; they don't take homos." I laughed dryly.

"But you're married to a woman." I pointed out.

"True… I'll tell them you're a very convincing transvestite."

"Hey! I'm insulted!"

"I'm kidding; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He kissed my forehead, picked me up, and set me on the couch. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body to his, taking in his scent and every part of him, wishing that this moment would never end. He broke away and pressed his lips to my ear.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and will be damned to lat anything get between us." He whispered.

"I love you too Edward, more than you could imagine."

"Okay," He sat up and pulled me close to him, "let's make a list of ailments that could get me out this."

"Well," I put a finger on my chin in deep thought, "You have the homosexual excuse… You could fake an internal disease…" We spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of silly ailments but eventually stopped when our ideas started getting too far fetched. After dinner we decided that we should call Edwards parents and tell them but right as we were going to the phone, in started to ring. 

"Hello?" Edward answered. A look of surprise was on his face but soon turned into disbelief. He hung up the phone after having a conversation that I had no Idea was about. 

"Who was that? What happened?"

"That was Emmett. He and Jasper got the letter too." He said in disgust.

"Oh my God! Poor Alice! And… Rosalie! What is she going to do!"

"I don't know Bells… I just don't know anymore."

**A/N: I'm surprised with this chapter. I really loved writing it although I was on the verge of tears the whole time. I had just taken Nyquil when I wrote the end so if anything was a little confusing, tell me and I'll clear it up. Remember to click that little purple button and review! For every review I get, an organization will give me a dollar so maybe I won't have to live as a hobo on a train anymore!**

**-Homelessly Yours,**

**Ali**


	3. Why Me? Why Us?

**A/N: Hi! I'm going to do Edward's POV for the last chapter because I'm curious about what he was thinking and what went on during "guy's night". I hope to get another chapter up today too. This is going to be another sad chapter, mainly because of the music I'm listening to. I'm going to have a song for each chapter and whoever can get the year it was recorded, who it was by, and what it was about, you will have the next chapter dedicated to you. The name of the song is "Julia", this is the most beautiful song I have ever heard.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm truly touched.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still a hobo and don't own Twilight.**

**The following chapter is rated T (along for the rest of the story) for drug mild references (but that pretty much sums up the sixties). Enjoy!**

**EdPOV**

It hurt me every moment I was away from my love, but it had been a while since we had had a guy's night and Emmett really needed one. I felt the hole that I had become accustomed to creep its way into my chest, beginning the aching torture. I kissed Bella goodbye and went to join Jasper and Emmett in my Volvo P1800 S 1996 **(Picture on profile)**. I loved my car. I had gotten it on my twenty-second birthday and won't let anyone but me or Bella drive it. I got in the drivers seat and started driving down the road to the little hole in the wall we always stay at. A really old guy owns it but he's really good at poker so that's what we do all night: drink beers and play poker with an old man. He has really neat stories that he always tell. This story really made me think though.

"Back in the day…" he started, looking out into space as if trying to revisit his past, "I was drafted into World War II. I had to leave behind my wife and my children," I saw Emmett stiffen in his chair; I could only imagine what he was thinking.

"There was one day when we were in a battle. My best friend, Robert, was aiming at something and was about to shoot when a grenade went off. Luckily, I was far enough away to only get a few hunks of shrapnel in the left side of the face. Did you boys know that I'm deaf in my left ear and this eye of mine," he stuck his finger in his eye socket on pulled out his eyeball, "its glass."

"I remember Robert's funeral, the look on Laura, his wife's, face. His two young children crying… I remember that day with vivid detail. It was the day after I was released from the hospital." He shook his head and came out of his current sullen trance.

"I'm out" He said, putting his cards on the table.

"Me too"

"I'm in" That's how the evening went. I won fifteen bucks and Emmett lost fifteen… he's not very good at poker. After a few too many beers, we went up to our room. Jasper didn't drink more than half a beer so he was perfectly awake. Emmett had had at least seven beers and I wasn't too far behind him. 

"So! What do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked happily.

"Throw up." Emmett groaned.

"Ditto" Jasper just laughed at us.

"You guys are pathetic… I wonder what the girls are doing now…" I laughed.

"Hmm… They're probably watching "The Sound of Music". Rosalie is probably crying her eyes out, Alice is probably scared, and Bella… is probably laughing at them." I guessed. 

"Too true, my brother, too true." Emmett was totally out of it. We were all silent for a moment, then Jasper shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey guys, what would we do if we were drafted?" Emmett stood up and put his fists in the air.

"They aren't gonna get me! I won't let'em! If Uncle Sam lays one grimy hand on me, I'll have his asssss!" I raised my eyebrows and laughed; Emmett was a funny drunk. I nudged him lightly and he lost his balance and fell over. Me and Jasper clutched our side in laughter. Jasper settled down and asked again.

"Really what would happen?"

"I don't know, man. I don't know…" Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint **(bad Jasper, bad!)**.He looked at me.

"Want one?" I shook my head.

"No thanks, man **(good Edward!)**. He lit up and I looked at him apologetically; I had asthma and smoke bothered me.

"Oh, sorry man," he got up and walked towards the door, "I'll be back in a sec."

"Kay, I'm gonna go to bed." He nodded and walked out. Emmett was on the floor snoring. I stood up and stumbled around, feeling nausea fill my stomach. Before I could even get to the bathroom, Emmett sat up, looked at me with a pained expression, and threw up on the floor. I shook my head, Ernie, the owner, was going to make us pay for that.

Emmett and I spent the night in the bathroom, taking turns throwing up. Jasper got back a half hour after he left and joined us in the bathroom, laughing at the sight and making crude remarks. At about two in the morning we finally passed out on the bathroom floor. 

We woke up at 9:00 a.m. to a sound coming from the kitchenette. I followed Emmett to find jasper making breakfast: eggs and pancakes.

"God! Jasper, keep it down in here, damn it!" Emmett groaned. I felt like crap; I had a headache and the smell of the food made me want to go on a barfing spree all over again.

"Did you make any coffee?" I asked hopefully.

"Um… No, but I can." He rumbled around looking for the coffee and knocked over a flower pot which made Jasper yelp, which made Emmett scream at him. 

"Just screw the coffee Jasper!" I yelled, my head throbbing.

"Jesus! Stop yelling" Emmett whispered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a joint off the counterand walked into the hall. _Screw asthma._ I thought. I needed this, Bella can yell at me later; her uncle almost died because of an OD and she's strongly against drugs. The imaginary hole in my chest protested when I put the lighter up. I had a short argument with my conscience but in the end, the gentleman in me won and I put the lighter in my pocket and started towards the door. I was a few feet away from the door when Emmett came bursting through the door.

"He can be such a jackass!" He yelled and I heard laughing from the other side of the door. Emmett grabbed the joint from my hand and stuck out his other hand waiting for the lighter. Rosalie would kill me if I let him; Emmett had had a rocky past before he met Rose... we all had rocky pasts, that's what brought us together. I took the cigarette from his hand and stomped on it with my sneaker. He glared at me but then looked down to his feet, ashamed. 

"Sorry, he was just driving me insane in there. He enjoys jacking with other peoples emotions."

"Naw… he's probably just high." Emmett looked up at me confused and then mischievous.

"Alice would kill him if she found out."

"I know, I'm considering telling her… she is my sister after all."

"You should…" He smiled sheepishly, "If I can't, he sure as hell can't!" 

"Hey, remember what Jasper said last night?" I asked.

"Umm… no. I was drunk."

"Well, yeah… He asked what we would do if we got drafted."

"I vaguely remember that. I think I said something along the lines of: 'Uncle Sam won't get his grimy hands on me or I'll kick his asssssss.'

"Yeah, something like that. But really, what would we do?"

"I don't know man, I can't go anywhere; Rosie needs me…" I sighed and we silently thought for a few moments. 

"I need some coffee." I stated after some too-graphic images about the war filled my mind.

"Yeah, my head hurts." We went back inside and ate some eggs and drank the coffee that Jasper finally managed to make. Jasper cut the jackass crap and we had a nice morning. We headed home after a while. Even though I was only gone for less than twenty-four hours, I was bouncing in my chair to go home and see Bella; I am pathetic. After a few minutes of driving, we pulled into my driveway. Bella was waiting on the porch along with Alice and Rosalie. She ran up to me and I pulled her into my arms; the imaginary hole completely disappearing. 

"I missed you." She whispered.

"You have no idea." We talked for a while until I remembered I needed to tell Alice something. 

"Alice, could I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. Emmett smiled evilly.

Alice stood up and followed me to the kitchen.

"How are you in need of my service?" She asked.

I pulled out the joint that I had taken from Jasper out of my pocket. "This is Jasper's." She stared at it confused, and then furious.

"I SAW this coming! Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Edward. I am greatly in your debt."

"No problem." Alice and I walked back into the living room.

"Time to go Jasper!" She said sternly, picking up her purse from the couch.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Cuz' I said so! Don't question me mister!" Jasper looked scared now.

"Yes ma'am." Alice stood on her tippy-toes and pulled Jasper by the ear, out to their car. Bella looked at my suspiciously. I gave her the 'I'll explain everything later' look and she nodded. We talked for a while until Rosalie and Emmett left. Bella read for a while and I caught up with some of my work from the hospital. About an hour later I heard a noise coming from outside. I soon realized that it was Bella. She was crying on the porch. I ran up to her.

"What's wrong Bells? Are you hurt? What happened? I questioned frantically. She shoved a letter at me and I took it without thinking. The letters in bold screamed at me but it took me a second to understand what had happened. What seemed like a silly question to ask earlier was the most important question I've had in my life now: now that I'm drafted, what's going to happen? I pulled her close to me and rocked her back and forth as she cried into my chest.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay." My voice sounded broken and unconvincing, probably because I hadn't convinced myself yet. She looked up at me and I stared down into her beautiful tear-filled eyes. I knew what she was thinking, I was thinking the same things.

"I'm so scared" She whimpered. I decided to lighten the mood a bit by using my stupid sense of humor.

"Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen. Maybe I'll tell them that I'm a homosexual; they don't take homos."

"But you're married to a woman"

"True… I'll just tell them you're a very convincing transvestite." Uh oh. That came out wrong.

"Hey! I'm insulted!" She joked.

"I'm just kidding; you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She blushed like usual. It was true, she was absolutely stunning, even with puffy red eyes and tear stains on her cheeks, I couldn't think of anyone that was as beautiful as her. I picked her up and set her on the couch in the living room. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her deeply. I wished this would never end. But it would, sooner than I knew. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we stayed like that for a never-ending moment before I pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and will be damned to let anything get between us."

"I love you too Edward, more than you could imagine." I smiled at that and propped her upright. 

"Okay," I started, "let's make a list of ailments that could get me out this." I knew nothing would work, but it would make her happy to think that there might be a way. 

We spent the next hour coming up with silly ideas that would never work, but she did look happier. We decided to call my parents and tell them the news but the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" 

"Hey man, it's Emmett." He sounded upset.

"What's up?"

"Jasper's over here. We just found out that we have a date with Uncle Sam. Man, I'm SO gonna kick that old man's ass. Rose is like something out of a horror movie! The wont stop crying, to eat, or anything. Alice isn't much better either."

"Jeez, you're shitting me! I got it too! Bella was pretty bad also." I glanced over at Bella and she looked as confused as ever. Emmett and I said goodbye after a few other comments and I turned to Bella.

"Who was that? What happened?"

"That was Emmett. He and Jasper got the letter too." I was appalled, how could this happen?

"Oh my God! Poor Alice! And… Rosalie! What is she going to do!"

"I don't know Bells… I just don't know anymore."

**A/N: You are lucky I updated; I only have nine reviews! I was one short but I just loved this chapter so much that I had to post it. Review please! I'll update tomorrow but right now, I have a date with a talking mechanical plastic skeleton!**

**Lots'a Luv,**

**Ali**

**P.S. I reread last night's chapter and saw I had a couple typos… Blame the Nyquil! **


	4. Author's Note, So very sorry

Hello everyone

**Hello everyone! I've had some SERIOUS writers block the past few days and everything I write turns into crap. I stopped trying to write when I somehow wrote **_**this**_ **sentence: He looked at me, I looked at him, we looked at each other for a while. There was no way in hell that I was going to post that. So, I decided to have a mini contest thingy. I need some ideas for a chapter, or part of one at least. I might not use it next but I will use it and I will award the winner by giving them a character in the story (I also need a name for a character for one of my chapters). Whoever has the best idea will win. In the meantime, I'll be trying to write my next chapter; I'll be doing a lot of revisions. Since I'm taking such a long time to update, I'll give you a little preview-that probably won't be the finished product-of what the next chapter will be about. Keep in mind that it may not be what it seems like…**

_Men in camouflage army suits rushed by with their guns held up to their eyes. I had no idea what was going on, I was alone and frightened. My eyes wandered to the front of the crowd where I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper shooting at people in the distance. The sky was purple and black; thick with menacing storm clouds. Cold drops of rain splashed off of my face. I heard a loud crack and my eyes shot to Edward's perfect face, only this time it didn't look so perfect. He was lying on the ground in an unnatural position. His face was caked with mud and blood and there was a hole in the side of his face. His eyes were cloudy and slowly rolled back into his head as his eyelids fluttered shut._

**That was a sneak preview and I know you probably want to know what's going on so stay tuned! I'm not promising but I'll probably update tomorrow; I'll have a guilty conscience if not.**

**Lots'a Luv,**

**Ali**

**P.S. For entertainment while I'm working on the next chapter you can visit my website at: http//tallyon/index.htm**


	5. Jail Break

A/N: I feel so sorry for not updating

**A/N: I feel so sorry for not updating. The worst part is that I told a couple of people that I would be updating last Monday but I'm almost a week late. I apologize to everyone and I have no excuse for not updating. I really love this chapter, not because of the dialogue, but for the descriptive paragraphs. It was so fun to write so don't just skim through to the dialogue. **

**Disclaimer: Why is this damned thing necessary! If I DID own Twilight, I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time on this website!**

**BPOV**

_Men in camouflage army suits rushed by with their guns held up to their eyes. I had no idea what was going on, I was alone and frightened. My eyes wandered to the front of the crowd where I saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper shooting at people in the distance. The sky was purple and black; thick with menacing storm clouds. Cold drops of rain splashed off of my face. I heard a loud crack and my eyes shot to Edward's perfect face, only this time it didn't look so perfect. He was lying on the ground in an unnatural position. His face was caked with mud and blood and there was a hole in the side of his face. His eyes were cloudy and slowly rolled back into his head as his eyelids fluttered shut._

My eyes snapped open and I let out a scream that hurt my ears. My heart was thumping radically in my ears and moisture was building up in my eyes. I let out a sigh of relief when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap.

"Are you okay, Bella? What happened?" Edward asked panicked. I couldn't seem to find my lips to speak. Images of my dream flashed through my mind and a tear slid down my cheek. A sob escaped my chest and Edward tightened his hold on me and pulled me into his chest. I cried for a while, trying very hard to not think at all but the horribly graphic images from my dream flashed behind my eyelids whenever they closed. Edward hummed my lullaby softly. I spent hours with my eyes wide open; for God knows what lies behind them. After about a half hour, I noticed that Edward had stopped humming. I turned around and saw that his eyes were closed; he was sleeping.

I knew I couldn't sleep, I didn't even want to try, so I decided to do something that I hadn't done since high school. I gently un-wrapped Edward's arms from around me and slid out of bed. I went to the closet and tip-toed to the closet. I was wearing Edward's Beatle's T-shirt that went down to my knees. I slipped on a pair of jeans and went to the kitchen. I picked up the keys to the Volvo and walked outside.

It was dark, probably because of the fact that it was almost three in the morning. The air was crisp and cool and I could smell the anxious raindrops bouncing in the cloudy sky, wanting to come down to Earth. It was gorgeous outside. An indescribable smell in the air and a warm breeze that crawled down your spine and made you melt under its mesmerizing touch. And although there wasn't a sound around to disturb the stillness, you knew someone was with you. Someone who had left this earth was with me, and I knew it, because even though no one was outside, or even awake, I didn't feel lonely at all. _Angels must love this kind of night too, _I thought to myself. I think the only reason that the remarkably dark and moonless night wasn't dark and moonless, as much sense as it makes, was because of the angels that were with me.

This night was just what I needed, it was almost as if the horrible dream was slowly being erased from my mind, details were becoming fuzzy and it was becoming less and less frightening. There was a feeling of reassurance inside of me that I knew would disappear in the morning when the sun resurfaced, a sticky and nauseating heat filling my lungs, totally contrasting to the beauty of night… this is when reality settles in and what seams like a horrible nightmare that you would wake from soon enough comes and wraps around you, suffocating you until no end. This is when the angels go back to heaven to hide so they don't have to suffer through the burdens of reality that they had to do for so long to reach their current refuge. These were moments when I envied the simplicity of death, not that I would want it any sooner than when God wanted me to have it, but all of my life I have ignored the somniferous echoes of the elderly priest's voice bouncing off of the ancient cathedral walls. All of my life I ignored the thought of heaven, God, and the forces beyond life, except for theses rare nights.

I turned down the street to Rosalie and Emmett's house and parked on the curb. Still in my peaceful haze, I let the intricate melody coming from the radio fill my ears and I sighed. Now being able to close my eyes, I rested my head on the seat, taking in the delicious scent that was etched into the crushed velvet interior. I thought back to the past years, how we all met. I met Edward at a party. He was hanging all over this girl and even though I didn't even know his name, the weirdest feeling was inside of me. It felt like jealousy, but I quickly erased that thought from my mind. I decided to go with disgust. He probably didn't even know that girl. He was probably going to take advantage of her, take her back to his apartment, and then forget about her in the morning when he's sober. But then I started questioning myself again. Why was I even concerned? I was being very over-analytical and with someone I didn't even know. And wasn't I being a little hypocritical? I had done far worse things under the reigns of alcohol, or drugs. Jessica and I had pretty much done it all: Depression, attempt at suicide, alcohol, drugs, prison, men. Ha, I scoffed at our memories but then the feeling came back. It was a horrible dirty feeling that came over me at random.

I thought back to the reason that we acted like we did in the first place. We had dated these two guys. They were incredibly gorgeous, enticing, and who we thought were the loves of our lives. But once they got what they wanted, they dumped us, embarrassed us in public, made us look like fools, then moved on. We saw them playing their games with other women too. And even thought it just seems like another high school tragedy, we really were in love. We then got over our depression and moved on, if you could possibly call it that, with our lives.

So I decided to forget about the guy and enjoy the party. Jess and I enjoyed the night, until an old friend from high school showed up. His name was Mike, and everyone knew that he was insane, and on top of it, he was drunk. Jess had always made fun of him, calling him "spaz" and "schizo". He looked at her in disgust and spit, an evil grin replacing his grimace. Everything moved in slow motion after that, and it almost seems like a vague dream. Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, he said something, but his voice was swept away in the noise of the party. I heard a loud bang and a scream. Jess was lying on the floor in a crippled heap, blood flooding into a poll at the back of her head. I was standing in shock, not fully realizing what was going on until someone screamed again and there was another bang. This time it was Mike lying on the floor. I ran over to Jess, kneeling down at her side when I noticed the guy who was hitting on that girl earlier kneeling next to me, he seemed to be saying something but it sounded like a different language. That was the night that I lost my best friend but met the love of my life. Edward had tried to add pressure to the wound but she had lost too much blood and her brain had been too damaged for it to work her body properly. She died in the hospital after they gave up on trying to stop the bleeding. It seemed as if my world had crashed and there was no point to living, until I finally got a chance to look at the man who tried to save Jess. When I looked into his eyes it was if all of my problems had disappeared, only for a moment, but still. I had never felt the feeling I had when I looked at Edward. It seemed similar to the way I felt for my boyfriend in high school, but it was so different, more than love. To this day I'm still unsure as to what that feeling was, but its still there, stronger than ever.

I noticed that the music on the radio had stopped and I decided to get out of the car. It was funny; it was as if I had been reborn when I met Edward. Everything before that had no meaning to me; my old life was so screwed up. We all had screwed up lives, that's what brought us all together, but that's another story entirely. I usually didn't think about my old life, it seemed like I was intruding on another person's life, so I quickly got out of the car and walked up to the house.

It was a little past 3:00 a.m. now and I wasn't surprised that the lights were off. I went to the side of the house and picked up a stone from the ground, chucking it at the second story window. After a few more pebbles, the window flew open hastily. It was Emmett.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing here at three in the morning?" He asked angrily.

"Where's Rose?" I asked. Emmett suddenly disappeared and was replaced by Rosalie's perfect figure. She looked pissed.

"Why are you here? What's going on?"

"Come meet me out front. Tell Emmett you'll be back later."

"You expect me to go somewhere this early in the morning? I knew you were crazy Bella, but this is just, just… ludicrous."

"I know. Now hurry up! And bring a jacket." She opened her mouth to object, then closed it and rolled her eyes. I heard Emmett protesting but soon shut up. My emotionless face sprouted into a grin when Rosalie appeared in the front yard.

"Okay, what are doing?" She asked, annoyed.

"Going to get Alice"

"Ha! Good luck! Alice wont wake up to a couple of pebbles, neither will Japer."

"I know," An evil grin crept onto my face as we got into the car and drove down the street to Alice's house. I pulled into the driveway, not bothering to be quiet. I walked up to the side of the house and turned to Rose.

"Okay, I'm going to kidnap Alice. I'll leave a note for Jasper but I know that Alice won't come easily."

"How are you planning to do this?"

"I need you to let me stand on your shoulders." I said plainly. Her eyes about popped out of her head.

"Only if you want to be dropped."

"I just need a boost to reach the window, its open."

She sighed, defeated, "I don't know how you convince me into these things" I smiled as she crouched down.

"Emmett's going to kill you if he finds out that I've been doing manual labor." She warned.

"Too bad," I climbed onto her shoulder and she slowly stood up. I crawled into the window and found Alice and Jasper sleeping soundly. I walked over to Alice and picked her up with ease, putting her over my shoulder. I looked out of the window; Rose was leaning against the house, inspecting her nails.

"Rose, I need you to catch Alice when I drop her. Take her to the car and wait while I leave a not for Jasper. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay…" She sounded uncertain but we'd done this numerous times before, just not since college. I lowered Alice out of the window, she was still sound asleep. Rosalie grabbed her feet and I let go of her wrists. Rosalie threw Alice over her shoulder and headed towards the car. I went to the kitchen and found a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Jasper,_

_We have abducted Alice to take to Mars. The queen Martian needed a human sacrifice so we took her. She'll be in Mars for a while and she send her love._

_Sincerely,_

_E.T. the extra terrestrial_

I set the note on Jasper's chest and slid out of the window, landing with a _thud _on the ground. A few raindrops had escaped the sky, making the grass wet on my bare feet. I met up with Alice and Rosalie in the car and got in the drivers seat. We drove in silence to the convenient store. I went in and bought every piece of junk food that my hands touched. I checked out and headed to the car.

Alice was now awake, "Hey, Bella." She said easily.

"Hey," We drove in silence until I reached the pond. We all got out and walked over. This is what we did every Monday morning before class started in college, to wake up. We stripped down to our underwear and went to the edge of the pond.

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Alice asked.

"Too long," Rosalie and I said in unison. And with that, we dove into the water. It was cool, but not cold; still warm from the hot sun yesterday. It was crystal clear and I could see plants at the bottom and crabs moving around in them. I went up to the surface to breathe and found Rosalie and Alice. We started talking about the subject that I've been avoiding.

"Emmett says that I'll have to write every week and send a picture of myself with it. He basically said that I record every little detail of my life on paper."

"We can follow you around with a pen and paper and take note when you breathe, walk, everything you say…" Alice teased.

"He probably wouldn't be too opposed to that. He's not worried about himself and what's going to happen in a few days, but he's worried about me."

"I think that's sweet. Edward and I haven't talked about it that much, I'm really sensitive about it. I don't know what I'd do if-if…" I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I dove under the water and drifted to shore. Alice and Rose weren't far behind. I got out and went to get the bags. We spent hours talking girl talk, eating ice-cream and cheese puffs, and just being careless and stupid. We sat watching the sun slowly rise and decided that we should go back home because the guys were probably going to be worried when they woke up, especially Edward. Just as we were walking towards the Volvo, a car pulled up in the parking lot. We couldn't tell who it was at first but then we could make out the faces of three angry and visibly amused men. We both continued walking and I felt like I was in an old western movie that was soon going to turn into a showdown when someone drew their gun. We stopped when there was about three feet between us. Jasper was the first to speak.

"It's nice to see that you survived the sacrifice, Alice."

"What are you talking about?" Jasper looked pointedly at Rosalie but she just shrugged in confusion. He turned slowly to me and I was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Bella…?" Jasper asked. Edward was looking back and forth between us, he looked like he was going to burst out laughing.

"The queen Martian found someone else." I replied simply.

"How could you do that, Bella? I wake up to find a note saying that my wife was abducted by an extraterrestrial!" I didn't reply. I was grinning now and so was Edward. I wasn't expecting what happened next. Edward walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. He walked over to the pond and _threw _me into the water! I ended up almost halfway across the pond! I spit out the water that was in my mouth and started swimming back to shore but was taken off guard when something pulled me back. I turned around to find Edward, completely soaked, with his crooked grin plastered on his face. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my arms on his shoulders.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked casually.

"Something's bothering you. Why did you leave?"

"I just needed to be reckless and stupid…"

"You do that all of the time, Bella,"

"Hey!" I said indignantly. He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"But really, what happened?" I sighed in defeat.

"I had a bad dream…" He waited for me to continue but started to get impatient when I stayed silent.

"Well, I figured that part out by myself when you woke up screaming." He was annoyed now. I looked down into the water as I spoke.

"You were fighting and you got shot… and died. It was horribly graphic." He nodded, in thought. He pulled my face up to his and our lips touched. It started short and sweet but then deepened.

Edward never really spoke what he felt, but there was something different about this kiss. He was scared. I knew this is why he couldn't reassure me, because he couldn't reassure himself. And this was probably the worst part of everything. Edward is my protector, my guardian angel. He wouldn't let anything happen to me if his life depended on it. But now I feel vulnerable, unsure; my guardian angel couldn't help me.

When he pulled away, he looked at me for what seemed like hours.

"Come on, let's go home." He pulled me onto back and I wrapped myself around him, burying my face into his shoulder. We crawled onto shore and realized that Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had already left. _What good friends they are, _I thought.

"Do we have to go home?" I asked.

"No, do you want to stay here?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," We sat down on the soft grass and he pulled me into his lap and leaned back. We talked for a while, something we haven't done much in the last week. I love being with Edward, even if we aren't doing anything, he just makes me feel good. I'm going to miss him… terribly.

**A/N: This was really fun to write, but it was really sad. Just remember that everything I write, I do it for a reason. You might have noticed a little lack of personality, but I did that on purpose. If anything was confusing, just ask and I'll explain. Also, there might be some typos because I can't go back and fix them. For some reason, something happened that when I typed something in front of a word, the letters in front of what I'm typing will disappear. Anyone who has Microsoft Word and knows how to fix this, please help. Also, please review! Give me criticism, complements, ideas, feedback, even flames! **

**Lots'a Luv,**

**-Ali**


	6. Sneak Preview

Author's Note: Okay, First, I am SO sorry for not updating, especially when I said that I would

**Author's Note: Okay, First, I am SO sorry for not updating, especially when I said that I would. I'm not going to make any promises anymore because I feel horrible every time I let you guys down. I'm not done with this chapter yet but I'll give you a sneak preview of what's to come!**

**RPOV!**

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to a noise coming from downstairs. I looked around nervously and felt my heart rate increase when I found the left side of the bed empty. Quietly, I tiptoed out of bed and made my way into the living room where _Tom and Jerry" _was flickering, black and white on the T.V. with the sound all the way down I rounded the corner to the useless study that no one ever used and found it undisturbed at first glance but then noticed that the desk drawer had been opened and the usually clean desk was cluttered with a typewriter and many sheets of paper. I went and sat down on the brown, musty, swivel chair and examined the papers in front of me. There were some unpaid bills and a few sheets of paper with smudged ink. I continued my investigation when I realized that today was Emmett's inspection and felt my stomach drop.

"Good morning," I screamed and swiveled around quickly to find Emmett standing in the doorway grinning at me. I stared incredulously at him, my heart pounding in my ears. He laughed at my expression and walked over to the desk, pulling another chair up and sitting down.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm writing my will."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! I'm not going to tell you when I'm expecting to finish in case I'm wrong but check in frequently!**


End file.
